Adrenaline
by Victorioushouseofnightfan
Summary: Just because she's the Fire Queen, doesn't mean she can't have fun.


**Hey everyone, this is sadly going to be my last story for a while because school is coming up, and it's going to be difficult. Hopefully if I get a break, I can start back on Together Alone, but it's not likely. Enough sad stuff, enjoy!** **The prompts I used was ebony, the Fire Nation Capital, and A Poison Tree. Word Count: 1036**

"Katara, get back here!"

I laugh as I feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Even though I'm not actually running for my life like I was with the Gaang, it brings back so many memories.

"STOP, you're not getting away!"

'Oh really, I'm not?' I think as I pull some water from the air, and shoot it right in front of the guards who were chasing me, freezing it instantly.

When I hear crashes behind me, I look back, laughing when I see them wrapped up in my favourite ebony curtains.

Finally free, I jet behind a column, exhausted from the sprinting I had just done. 'If this happened a few years earlier from now, I would be all the way across the world by now' I jokingly think, breathing heavily.

As I slide down the column, thankfully hidden from the hallway, I think about the one thing that led me to running away from Guards all over again: Zuko. After the Gaang defeated Ozai and Azula, Aang and I dated for almost 4 months, but I realized that I didn't want to wake up to Aang's face every morning. I came to accept that I wanted to see his beautiful golden eyes, luscious black hair, and even a 'dishonourable scar'. I wanted his deep, raspy voice to be the last thing I her before going to sleep. I finally realized it was Zuko who I was in love.

After confessing to Zuko my love for him, thankfully he accepted and we started dating. 5 years flew by fast in my relationship with him, where we encountered MANY ups and downs, but in the end, he proposed, and we got married about 3 months ago.

'Get back on topic Katara, you're trying to remember why you were running from your guards' I think as I hear the guards stumble past me, clearly still disoriented from the hard tumble they took.

'Oh yeah, I remember now!' I scream in my head, finally able to remember. Now that I'm the Fire Queen, I'm not "allowed" to leave the Palace. I'm so tired of being locked up in here just because I'm "valuable". I've never had the chance to just walk the streets off the castle so I was in the middle of sneaking out when my guards caught me.

Now that I've got that all worked out, I stand up, checking to see if the guards were still around, and run towards the Palace doors.

As I find myself outside, I see that they already have the Main Gates heading into the streets closed off. Quickly coming up with a plan, I run into some hedges far away from the Main Gates, and jet over the gate, away from the guards' eyes.

After a few hours of walking around the capitol, with a proper disguise of course, I found myself sitting down in the shade of a beautiful apple tree near the edge of a forest.

The guards stopped chasing me about an hour after I jumped the fence so I was able to enjoy the sight of all the many different people in the streets, and all the different shops with all kinds of trinkets and food. Sadly, I forgot to bring money with me in my rush to leave the Palace, but hopefully next time I escape, I'll get to try all of the foods and buy a few things for Zuko.

As I lean back against the tree, the quietness of this forest reminds me of my now Uncle-In-Law (even though he insists that I just call him Uncle) Iroh's personality.

I remember back to when Zuko and I had just started dating, and I was really upset at him because he didn't give me a goodnight's kiss, and now that I think about it, it was really stupid for me to be so upset about that, but my love for him was new, and I wanted it to be expressed as much as possible.

With me not talking to him, Zuko called in Iroh to help "decipher" why I was upset. Iroh immediately turned to me and said in a wise voice, "I was angry with my friend; I told my wrath, my wrath did end." Just those words caused me to pour out all of my feelings to Zuko, and since then we always give each other a goodnight kiss. Zuko is honestly lucky to have a man like Iroh in his life, if everyone had someone like him, the world would be a much better place.

As I stand up, ready to head back to the castle, I hear a branch snap behind me, and a hand grab my face to cover my mouth. The adrenaline runs through my veins again as I elbow the assaulter in the gut, and turn around, getting into a fighting stance.

With a laugh, the person takes off their hood, and I realize with a smile that it was Zuko.

"Ouch, you really got me in my gut good!" Zuko jokingly says, clutching his stomach in slight pain.

"See, I can protect myself, I don't need guards around me 24/7!" I exclaim, hoping that Zuko would finally understand.

"I know honey, it's just…you mean so much to me, and I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you." Zuko says, walking towards me and grabbing me tightly.

After a few minutes, I pull away from his embrace and grab his hand. "Well, I'm starving and I really want to have some Fire Flakes!" I say, trying to make the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Katara, but you have to promise me that you won't leave again without taking me too."

"I promise! Now let's go explore!" I scream, pulling Zuko behind me as I run back towards the city.


End file.
